emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7454 (18th March 2016)
Plot Ashley and Laurel are in good spirits on the morning of their wedding. A guilty Harriet panics as Ben the vicar is so hungover that he's in no state to conduct the wedding. Sam gets a surprise when he returns to Home Farm early and Chrissie flashes him, thinking he is Andy. Dan is annoyed when he opens the electricity bill at Dale Head. Joanie decides it's time she got a job so she and Zak can contribute to the bills. Sandra leaves Liv with Aaron while she goes to the police to make a statement. Joanie asks Brenda for a job at the café but she's told there are no vacancies. The villagers gather outside the church while waiting for Ben. Doug presents Ashley with a cheque for him and Laurel as an apology for his recent behaviour. Ashley becomes worried when there is no sign of the vicar. Aaron tells Robert about Sandra finally going to the police. Robert decides to treat Aaron and Liv to lunch. Kerry suggests Harriet conduct the wedding when Ben is still too hungover. Ashley gets a surprise when Harriet turns up in place of Ben. Robert is suspicious when Liv asks him questions about him being shot. Ashley and Laurel are married. Sandra and Chas arrive back from the police station. Liv sees Chas's hostility towards Robert as she slips out. Chrissie covers to Sam that she has a meeting and asks him to hold the fort at the office until she's back. She slips away to meet Andy. Liv slips off to see Gordon and apologises for hitting him so hard yesterday. She informs Sandra has gone to the police and promises to help him. Chrissie returns Andy's boxers at Butler's Farm. The pair are soon taking advantage of the empty farmhouse. Laurel and Ashley pop back to Mulberry Cottage for some alone time ahead of the reception. The reception gets underway without them. Rhona worries she and Paddy will never be able to patch up their marriage. Laurel's upset when she finds Ashley in a daze in the kitchen. Confused, he asks if Marlon knows she's with him and wants to know where Harriet is. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Ben - Benjamin Fisher *Sandra Flaherty - Joanne Mitchell *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Home Farm - Kitchen and office *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and interior *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Footbridge *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,370,000 (21st place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes